woozworldyoutubersfandomcom-20200214-history
Page
'Page & Thunder' is a Woozworld film series made by DallasPageisback, the series is most notorious for the films' dirty content. His most popular film 'Woozworld: The Big Bad Movie' is a seventeen minute spoof of the Woozworld game features the woozens of DallasPageisback, Thunder714, and XxCookiesRulesxX in a love triangle. The Big Bad Movie also features spoofs on famous woozens such as 1SwaggerChick00 and former WoozGuide PoliceOfficerSam among other woozens. The Films The Big Bad Movie so far as mostly positive reviews, the film is unqiue as the film actually takes place on the game unlike many other WZW films where they take place in the real world. There are a total of six films, Woozworld: The Big Bad Movie, Page & Thunder: A New Hope, and Page & Thunder: Civil War. There also is a three part film 'Page & Thunder: The Old Trilogy' that were the first Page & Thunder films, however, is not canon to the other films made by DallasPageisback. How it All Began... The series was all but a joke to tease Thunder714 sometime in 2014, at the time dallaspage, on his old account, wanted to make a film but wasn't something he would be wanting to make just yet. In 2014, dallaspage was banned from Woozworld because his dumb ass posted a YouTube video on WoozIn feautring a thumbnail that was a porno pic, losing all of his photos for the film in the process. When he returned later that year as DallasPageisback, he began working on the project again starting from scratch. His first film was released in February 2015. Reception of All Six Films Woozworld: The Big Bad Movie, Page & Thunder: A New Hope, and Page & Thunder: Civil War have recieved mostly postive reviews. However, Page & Thunder: The Old Trilogy- Episodes I, II, and III has mixed reviews. In 2015, DallasPageisback apoligized for the mostly poor quality of the three parts, he removed them from YouTube in late 2015. In 2016, he released 'Page & Thunder: A New Hope' taking all of the good parts of The Old Trilogy episodes and made them into one short four minute film that would also start a new continuty that would have a sequel 'Page & Thunder: Civil War' and 'Woozworld: The Big Bad Movie' which serves as a prequel, retelling, and sequel for that canon. in 2016 after the release of Page & Thunder: Civil War ''all three episodes of The Old Trilogy were made public again. The Future DallasPageisback stated that Woozworld: The Big Bad Movie would be the last all new film he would ever make. He announced that Woozworld: The Big Bad Movie (Extended Cut) would be released in Spring 2017, it will feature deleted scenes that were made for the original yet didn't make it, with other minor additions to be added in. DallasPageisback quit Woozworld shortly after the release of The Big Bad Movie. Before his '''death' Dallas threw around the idea of a sequel to Woozworld: The Big Bad Movie, ideas of his concepts have been found in a MS Word document, there was no further word of Page's original ideas. DEATH '''and Future of His Channel On the night of September 01, 2016, DallasPageisback committed suicide, more info. surrounding his death his listed on his channel. His friend has since took over the channel, a few days after his death, the new owner announced that most of Page's original videos would be taken down and replaced with new versions, now featuring a warning message at the beginning of all six of his films due to YouTube policy. Cancelled Films ''Page & Thunder: The Old Trilogy- Episode IV (by: Savvy-Maltby-Tho) was a cancelled part to The Old Trilogy, DallasPageisback would have stepped down to producer of the film and actor while Savvy-Maltby-Tho, a friend of Page, would make the film. Savvy's pitch was too far fetched for Page and he decided to cancel the project. Nothing has been released on what Savvy's original plans were. ''Untitled 'Page & Thunder' film ''The film would be a reboot to The Old Trilogy, not much as been released as to what the film could have been, it would have been completely story driven, not another slideshow, it would have been darker, would take place in the real world, and would not feature Page in his ninja mask. It gotten to the point where the film wouldn't even fit as a Page & Thunder film in the eyes of Page and would scrap the film but would save the story he had worked on for it. '''''Untitled XxCookiesRulesxX film The spin-off would been in the same continuity as the Untitled Page & Thunder film listed above. Not much has been released, the film would focus on XxCookiesRulesxX as she has to deal with Page and losing Thunder, who both would have been in the film. Page & Thunder: The Old Trilogy- Episode IV would have made by DallasPageisback after the failure of passing down the series to new hands and failing to make a new series so he decided to make a part IV that could possibly be the last film in The Old Trilogy canon. A teaser trailer was uploaded to YouTube in 2015, he started working on the film but soon fell apart when realizing the failure of the other three part and cancelled the film ending the canon of The Old Trilogy and would redo all three parts into A New Hope that would spawn sequels as mentioned above in Reception of All Six Films. In 2016, Page came across an old file that was the actual fourth part that was very early into production, forgetting he had ever started working on it, only a title screen and a few photos were put and and featured the song ''The All American Rejects- Swing,Swing ''as the film's first song to be played. The teaser trailer and some of the photos that would be used in Episode IV were used in ''Page & Thunder: Civil War. ''Page & Thunder: Back to the Future ''Was to be the third installment in the Page & Thunder Original Series canon. It would not feature photos but would be all story driven. Page & Thunder would have traveled through time on Woozworld. However, due to the time contrasts and a planned film that would become The Big Bad Movie could have been delayed to Summer 2017 if Back to the Future was to be made. Back to the Future was quickly cancelled after making an update video being made on Page's YouTube channel concerning the future of the series. ''Woozworld: The Big Bad Movie 2??? ''MS Word document has been discovered on Page's PC after his death by a real life friend. There is no further information other than this, but the project is most likely cancelled and could possibly be given the ideas of what would have been ''Woozworld: The Big Bad Movie 2. Page & Thunder Original Series vs. The Old Trilogy As stated above, The Old Trilogy is non-canon, in the Original Series (New Hope, Civil War, Big Bad Movie) ''these two main characters, Cole----BACKUP and hunter-danger from The Old Trilogy never made an appearance or were even mentioned. DallasPageisback left these two out because ''A New Hope and Civil War ''for him should focus on Page and Thunder is a committed relationship and no one else. In ''The Big Bad Movie, they were left out of there due to same reasons and thought there was enough already in the film..no need for a second love conflict. However, some of the traits of Cole----BACKUP were given to PoliceOfficerSam, the sassy one, the coolest character. Category:PageandThunder